The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. There presently is increasing interest in being able to control the trajectory of projectiles while same are in flight. For example, there is significant interest in being able to control the trajectory of a large caliber bullet, for example a .50 caliber bullet fired from a rifle or automatic weapon. It is known that as a bullet leaves the weapon from which it is fired, it will have a high rate of spin. Typically a .50 caliber bullet may be spinning at or above about 150,000 rpm as it moves through the atmosphere and is nearly constant throughout the flight. With a spinning bullet, the use of fins to modify its flight trajectory after it leaves the weapon is not a viable option for controlling the flight of the spinning bullet. This is because the fins must respond to the complex airflow at an extremely high rate of speed, which can not be supported by available actuation technology. Some control scheme and/or method for controlling the orientation of the nose of the bullet during its flight would enable the trajectory of the bullet to be controlled to a higher degree of accuracy.